Back to School
by GammaAL
Summary: Summer vacation has ended... but Phineas and Ferb's adventure didn't! Their imagination starts again with whole new environment, while Isabella tries to get that boy's mind, again.
1. Late Vacation Project I

**Note: just begins a day after 'the last days of summer'.**

\--

The summer vacation just ended yesterday. For most of students, it meant the fun was over too. The road to school was crowded again - along with groaning sounds twice as larger. The second semester has just begun in Danville Elementary school.

But Phineas and Ferb were running cheerfully, without any sign of distress. Phineas just wore a red backpack and ran fast to the class than anybody. Ferb silently followed after him, greeting with friends around.

Phineas waited in the classroom, deep in his imagination. Though the vacation just ended, and they can't build a rollercoaster on school yards, the school was already full of exciting things. And Phineas' energy already seemed to overflow, as he couldn't help but tap the floor with his shoes.

And the girl opened the door.

With pink clothes and long black hair, Phineas could already tell who she is. Isabella Garcia-Shiparo, who would hang out with him all the time. As soon as she entered the class, she saw him, and smiled like her heart melted.

Yes, they were in the same class, which made the school even more exciting. Isabella sat right next to him, and left her backpack next to his. Seeing him closely again, it felt like the vacation never actually ended for her.

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin' in school?"

"I'm planning about it." He answered. "What would you like?"

"Anything if you're with me." She answered like a butter. Her mind was boiling with hope, despite being in the middle of the classroom.

However, Phineas shrugged. He was still oblivious.

"I hope so too." He answered, without any of seriousness. "Oh hi Simon." And he began to chat with other classmates.

_'__Seriously?__'_ Isabella just rolled her eyes. Typical of him, but it was too frustrating. Sometimes she just wanted to get a paper of 'how to know when a girl is love in you' and shove it on to his face.

_'__Well, it's still first day of school._ _There are plenty of chances still.__'_ She said to herself, and decided to move on. She began chatting with other girls as well.

After a few minutes, the classroom was filled with students, chattering all around. Just then, the bell rang, and everyone sat down.

The teacher came into the class. The woman with brown jacket looked around, and sat in her place. She began to speak.

"Hello everyone. It's been a while."

"Hello Mrs. Caroline." said the students.

"I see you guys just sat randomly. Does anyone remember the seat before vacation?"

Everyone went silent. It was hard to remember something 104 days ago. But Isabella wasn't caring about this. She hoped in her little heart...

"Alright. Then this will be your permanent seat."

"YES!" shouted Isabella to her mind, almost audibly. Ferb arrived late, so he didn't get a chance. _All calculated._ The first plan of the school went success.

Looking back, she found out Ferb was hust giving thumb up to her. Guess that's sign of approval.

"Oh great Isabella, we're sitting together!" Phineas said casually. However, Isabella was already on another level of joy. The class went noisy once again.

"Silence, everyone. Seat is not your problem. We had vacation projects. Remember?" said Mrs. Caroline. "The science project, which you had to make your own project."

"Ugh..." Everyone groaned. Some of the students began to show their project from their bag, while others just complained.

"Seriously, only 5 people?" said the teacher. "All right. Oh by the way, if you didn't do the project, your grade will start at C."

All students gasped at this sudden announcement. And in this chaos, Phineas, was the first one to raise his hands.

"Uh, teacher? We did many science projects, along with Ferb and Isabella."

"Okay. So where are they now?" asked the teacher. Phineas just shrugged.

"I don't... know. Everytime we build it, it magically disappears that day."

"Then do you have any photos of it?"

"Uhh... n-" He tried to speak, but Isabella interrputed him. "Yes he has!"

Phineas tried to say something, but Isabella just blocked his mouth. And she continued to speak. "We left the photos at home. So can you give us just a day, in case other students are like this, too?"

Mrs. Caroline thought for a moment, and answered.

"Okay class. You have to bring your science project, or take a picture of it by tomorrow. You know I don't want things to be delayed." And she left the class, with students left in little horror.

"Why did you say that?" When Isabella put off her hand, Phineas immediately began to speak. "I don't have any photos. We don't even have camera in my house!"

"Well first, Candace might have some secret documents." she said. "And second, you built a rollercoaster in a day! What makes it difficult to build another one like that in the afternoon?"

Phineas got the concept, and nodded. "Right. But first off, let me think what to build..."

"Hey Phineas!" And then, someone called him from the back.

"Oh hey Charles." said Phineas. Then the brown haired boy came next to him.

"You're pretty familiar with robots, right? You built a rollercoaster! Can you build me one mini machine?"

"Sorry, Phineas is busy with his own machine-" Isabella tried to reply instead of him. But this time, Phineas interrupted him.

"Of course I can! But... it isn't really your robot if I build all of it. You have to at least give me ideas."

"Great! I'll write my ideas on your note!" He said delightly. Charles took the pen and scribbled it on Phineas' note.

Seeing it, other students started to gather. One of girl spoke up. "Can I write mine, too?"

"Yes you can! Just keep it simple, otherwise we won't be able to do it today."

"Thanks man!" Then she scribbled it right under Charles' text. And then, his seat was being crowded with loads of classmates. They competed to write something on his note, and soon it was filled completely in a matter of minute. While Phineas was just staring at the note, Isabella barely managed to grab Phineas' notes.

"This is it! Ideas are full, go back to your seat!" She shouted. Then everyone slowly scattered. Some of them were even from other class. She looked at him again, who was still thinking.

"Phineas, are you sure you can handle all of these?"

"Well, you gotta try." He said.

\--

After school, Isabella attended Fireside girl regular meeting. Like an hour later, she then quickly left while giving excuse to help Phineas. At least more than 30 projects were on them, so there was no time to waste.

When Isabella arrived at Phineas' house, the yard was already full of stuffs. Several classmates were already waiting.

Phineas was still busy at building a machine. '_Aw, why is he always so cute when he was building something?' _Pinky feelings started filling her mind, but more importantly she had to help him.

"Hey Phineas. How's it goin?"

Then Phineas turned her head.

"Oh there you are, Isabella. You see... building that many things was too hard. So we built several machines, that can be transformed into other machines!" He proudly said, then picked up the solar system model.

"As you can see, this can be solar system model, but also be Stellaris globe! Or old-fashioned atom model, or 3D compa-"

"Brilliant Phineas!" Isabella cut his words. "Now let's finish this quickly, so we can make our own after. By the way, how many people are they?"

"41 people, with 20 came from another class." responded Ferb, who was working silently next to him. Isabella gasped. "Phineas, are you sure you can do it?"

"Not to worry about. It starts now!" He shouted. "Come in, guys!"

About 40 people came inside, making the backyard crowded like middle of the party.

"Alright, start from Charles, who suggested Sun-Moon-Mars Clock!" said Phineas, adjusting the machine to form the shape. Charles came out of the crowd, with a camera on his hand. But he asked.

"Wait Phineas. If we all take picture in this crowded backyard, she'll clearly doubt us!"

"Oh right, why didn't I think of that?" Phineas gasped and thought again. Isabella worried, as this added yet another task.

But Phineas, still in cheerish face, came up with an answer. "Right guys, you lead us to your home! I'll visit there and take picture there."

"You're walking all those places?" Isabella worried.

"No, fortunately, one of you ordered 3-people transport device."

Phineas winked, and turned one of the machine into little big skateboard. Everyone nodded their head, and scattered. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella rode on the giant skateboard, as Phineas started to drive it.

"So Charles. Lead us to your house." He said.

From there, they visited about 25 houses. Corlorless Flower, Chemical Aquarium, Advanced Prism, Handy fire extinguisher... Phineas and Ferb set up the machine, and Isabella took picture. Going through 25 people, Isabella thought they should thank him a LOT. But still Phineas wasn't complaining at all.

And when they were about to go to Miller's house, a sudden beeping sound was heard.

"Oh no, the battery's low. Guys, I think we should walk from here. Or it won't be able to transform."

Even Ferb sighed audibly. They took off from the skateboard and started running, which they had to do for next _15 houses_.

One gyrocopter, Waterclock, galaxy model, eggbread(which they didn't know why) later, their feet felt like a giant ball of steel was attached to it. Sweat was all around, despite the summer has gone. They were too tired to say even a word. Isabella assumed, they at least ran over 3 kilometers.

But eventually... they arrived at the last home. There, they took a picture, and came back to Phineas' home. Exhausted, Isabella just looked over the horizon. The sun was setting. Phineas sat down on the ground, almost instantly.

"We did it Ferb! Just before Sunset." He said while gasping, with his energy almost drained.

"Great... so how are we gonna do our project now?"

"Don't worry..." Phineas' eyes started to close. "If we combine all these machine, I promise it will be the coolest thing ever... But let me just get some sleep before... I'm too tired."

Isabella looked at the watch. 7 p.m. Mom specially allowed her to come around 9 p.m., so it will be fine to take a break. Besides, she was too tired as well. The three almost fainted at that place, and started to sleep.

At that time, Candace entered the house. After long time of school and hanging out. She stepped in, to see two boys and a girl lying and sleeping on the grass peacefully. With several structures they still left behind.

"Aw, look how cute they are... and bustable." She said, but her voice was not that serious. The teenage girl was tired, too. And besides, their projects relatively didn't seem that ridiculous. She yawned, and decided to go into the house...

It was at that exact moment. The greenish light suddenly flashed, while their machines started to float. Trapped in the strange beam, they started to travel through it.

"What?" She doubted her eyes. Was this Phineas and Ferb again? No, they're sleeping, so what could it be?

\--

"Wait, wait, my tractor-inator!"

Cut scenes into the giant, purple building. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was at it again, and Perry, of course teached him the lesson today as well. He pressed the self destruct button on the inator, which made the beam to end and the machine to explode.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" yelled Doofenshmirtz, as Perry finished mission again. Nothing was wrong, except that one beam.

\--

And that beam was carrying their machines. As the beam suddenly stopped in the midst of arrival, all their works dropped by the truck that was going nearby. And it kept going, while the owners were still in nap, clueless.

One thing was sure, science project won't be ending soon.


	2. Late Vacation Project II

Isabella was the first one to wake up. She groaned out of little headache. Maybe It wasn't a best idea to go sleep on the yards in the fall.

She checked the watch. 8:30, it was late but still enough to get things done. The pinkish girl rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked for their machines.

But there wasn't anything on the yard. She rubbed her eyes again, but things remained the same.

At that time, Phineas and Ferb also slowly woke up, groaning as well. It felt like the stress hasn't gone yet, since their legs still hurt. Nevertheless, Phineas stretched himself to recover. His brain started to function again, as he spoke up.

"Uhh... right. We only need to get our selfies done-"

Then Phineas also looked around, to see nothing was around them. He just doubted his eyes. Of course their projects disappear very frequently, but why this time? Exactly, how?

Worse thing was that it was their school project. They helped everyone else, but now they can't make theirs. Phineas remained speechless. All their summer work was useless. Their grade was going to start at C.

"Where did that go?" asked Isabella, with rather serious face. Since it was matter of her whole grade, reward of 5 hours of their hard work.

"M... maybe Candace will know. Candace?"

"What?" She answered in her room.

"Do you know where our machines went?"

"Well I don't know. It was there, and suddenly some green force zapped, and the machines suddenly got sucked off, just like how you hide those from mom."

"We did not do that! Do you know where it is?"

"Well, I didn't see it after it flew off from the yard." She answered, and closed the window. Phineas struck dumb again. The night was getting deeper, and nothing remained for them. His brain was all white now.

Isabella just stood there, with her eyes angrier than ever. Her fists were shivering in frustration. There was no retry, as they will be soon called by parents. And they wasted it. Phineas did everything for others, and there's nothing for them now. How was he so painfully innocent?

"We shouldn't have helped them." She angrily spoke. "All of this wouldn't happen if YOU had a piece of thought! Why do you always think about others, and not us? And thanks to that kind-ness, we're all doomed NOW!"

She shouted with all her emotions, and turned right back around. There was Phineas. Just staring at her, without word. For this moment, Phineas seemed like 2 times smaller than her. He just walked away, overwhelmed by her.

'Maybe that was too harsh.' Thoughts immediately rushed to her. But her mind was already filled with frustration, with little space left. She just stood there, and hoped she could cease thinking. But her mind didn't clear.

'What are you thinking? That WAS harsh! You didn't talk to him like that ever before!' And the second thought started to get dominant. 'What if Phineas cries? What if he doesn't... want me anymore?'

Well, one thing was sure. It was pretty bad choice. Headache from sleeping on the yard, stress from first day of school, his obliviousness, all combined to make her finally burst out. But there was no going back.

Isabella slowly turned around. Phineas was showing his back, like he was making something secretly. She silently went up to him to catch what he was doing.

It was kinda miserable. Little Phineas was trying to build something out of leftover materials, which were only some logs and nails. He just silently tried to attach them and make something, again and again.

"Phineas, it's not worth trying." She said, though her word wasn't still that warm. "Everything's already gone."

"N-no. I can do it... I, I should do it. I spoiled you all, so I have to do it!" shouted Phineas, with voice little filled with tears.

"You didn't spoil everything." She said. "It's our fault that we couldn't control them."

"B... but-"

Isabella finally sighed out, and returned tp her sweet tonne.

"It's okay. I'm sorry what I just said before. I was just being... too harsh."

Then she gave him a back hug, with all her hearts again. If he's still angry at her, this would be the worst choice. But she made a bet.

"Relax, Phineas." She spoke sweetly.

And... it worked. He just quietly accepted her hug, and put the tools down. Phineas sighed out, wiped out little tears, and turned around to see her eyes. Though Isabella decided to hug him a little longer.

"Thanks. I just... panicked a little that you'd yell at me like that." said Phineas.

"I know. I won't do it again." said Isabella, finally letting him go. "But really you had been way too kind."

"I guess that's right." He said.

Then smile began to return on their face. Isabella spoke first. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"Well, it seems pretty unclear to make another machine out of leftover parts, so-"

"Try tracking down those machines."

Ferb finally opened his mouth, who was silent all this time. Hearing this, Phineas started to think properly now.

"You're right. As long as I remember, the last three machines were prototype radio, giant skateboard, and GPS-trackable pet collar..."

"GPS-trackable? That means we can track it with a phone!"

"But, I and Ferb doesn't have one- hold on, I got it."

Phineas went into the house, and ran to Candace's room. When Candace opened the door, there was Phineas who was trying to look as cute as possible, with puppy eyes.

"Can I borrow your cell phone? Please please please?" He begged. It was so unnatural of him that Candace almost laughed out. She hated to admit, but he actually looked a little cute.

"Please, this is matter of grade of three of us! Even Isabella!" He kneeled before her.

Candace tried to ignore him. But her conscience was stronger than she thought. She sighed, and handed the phone.

"Alright. But return it in one piece, or I'll break your knees off. And also no modifications."

Grabbing it, Phineas quickly rushed down the stairs again, while adjusting the target of GPS. Ferb and Isabella immediately came by him to see where it was.

"The red dot! It's the machines!"

"But it's... moving?" asked Isabella. The red dots were moving along the street, and it was coming closer to their house.

"Must be in truck or something," said Phineas. "Look, it's about to go past us! Quick, we need to catch them!"

Without any hesitation, the three ran out to the street. They could see the truck just going past them, while carrying all their machines. They chased after, pumping all their leftover energy to limit.

"Hey!" Phineas shouted towards the truck, as loud as he could. "Can you stop?! There is something on the truck!"

However, the truck driver didn't know the situation at all.

"Oh boy, is night police a thing here?" He spoke to himself, then pressed the accelerator. It turned around the corner with too high velocity. And the skateboard, which was dangling just over the top of cargo, dropped right into them.

"Looks like he won't listen to us."

"Then we should make him listen!" said Phineas, powering the skateboard again. "All aboard!"

The super-sized skateboard powered. They started to slowly follow up the truck. The chase went on for 5 minutes, until Isabella could almost reach the truck with her hand. The truck was right next to them.

But the streets began to seem unfamiliar. They were way too far away from their house. If they were left here, they couldn't know if they could make it to the home safely. And what's worse, the skateboard was making beeping sound, as the power was running low again.

"Phineas, even if we take the machine and take picture here, I don't know we can make it to our house,"

"I know." He said. "I have plans. We count three and jump to that truck!"

"But Phineas-"

"One-two-three!"

The three jumped to the truck. Isabella held Phineas' hand just in case. But thankfully, they all safely landed at the cargo. Phineas immediately took one of his machine and made some modification, which turned it into a grappling hook. He used it to grab the skateboard outside the truck.

Finally, the three machines were in their hand again. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella lowered their head to talk. While Isabella was almost sticking to Phineas.

"So tell me, what's exactly that plan?"

"Oh. It's simple, actually. But you guys might wanna hold onto something first."

Without asking, Ferb grabbed the truck outline. Isabella grabbed truck outline with one hand, and Phineas' hand with the another. Phineas smiled, and shouted.

"Hey, we're on the cargo! Can you please stop your truck?!"

Hearing kid's voice, the driver startled, and pressed brake. The car suddenly stopped. It would launch them forward if they weren't grabbing anything.

He looked through the back window and gasped. "God, what are you guys doing in here?"

"Long story. Anyways, can you give a ride back to our home? It's along the way we've come!"

The man was still just gazing at them without words.

"We'll give you anything! Even these machines! Please take us home before 9 p.m.!" He begged. The man still seemed to be confused. Nevertheless, he grabbed the handle again.

"Okay guys. But be careful, we'll be moving pretty fast." Then he pressed the accelerator. The truck U-turned. Phineas almost lost grip and fell off, but Isabella grabbed him.

His word wasn't just exaggeration. The truck went very rough, and their body shook as if it was a trampoline. Except the fact the floor was metal, so it hurt. They all had to grab the truck outlines for their life.

"Phineas-!" The truck shook again. "Why did you say you'll give those machines?!"

"Don't worry Isabella!" He shouted. "We can make it - now!"

His one had was gripping the bar firmly, while the other hand operated all three machines. It was quite hard mission, but Phineas managed to do it.

"Really?" Isabella said in doubt. The floor was shaking too much. But through all this mess, he came close to her with all three machines.

"Yeah. All these for you." And he pressed the button.

Three machines combined, zapped, and assembled together. It slowly formed a human shape, and several saturn, electrons, spaceship, and everything was flying around it. Though it wasn't that big, it was one of their most detailed invention. And with that semi-circle head, she could know what that human definitely was.

"It's me!" She shouted in high tonne.

"Yeah. I and Ferb argued who should be in this statue, but then we decided to use you to be fair. We call it, the theory of planet, quantum physics, rockets, and the world. Or to simplify, Theory of Everything with Isabella. Do you like it?"

"Absolutely!" She gleed, and tried to hug Phineas. Unfortunately, the truck shook hugely once again. She tripped over to him. Despite this, she still laughed. "This is the best, Phineas!"

"Alright. Isabella, take out the camera! Let's join up, gang!"

At Phineas command, all three gathered together tightly. Isabella took out the camera, turned it to selfie mode, and focused it.

"Three, two, one-"

Then the truck shook hugely again. It was such a mess. But even out of all these shaking backgrounds and messy truck, they could only see three of them enjoying together, and the invention they made. Phineas joined even closer to Isabella. Isabella re-focused the camera, and finally, they took a picture.

"Three, two, one, and Cheese!"

Snap.

Isabella hardly remembered what happened next. Phineas made sure the photo was taken. As they approached to their house, he shouted the truck driver to stop and safely took off.

She just checked the watch. 8:58. Just in time. Without saying goodbye, she just smiled to them, and ran to home. And after that all her energy was drained out, so she almost instantly passed out in the bed. So did Phineas and Ferb.

It has been really long day.

-

"Okay, class. Remember the science project? Please bring them right now."

Back in the class, next day. Students began to hand the picture to Mrs. Caroline. Phineas also stood up and handed the picture, still in sleepy eyes from exhaustion yesterday. He immediately went back and lied his head on the desk.

He could see Isabella lying as well, resting her beautiful head. Their eyes met. Phineas just smiled.

"Do you think they're thanking us now?"

"Nah, I don't need them to thank me. I just-"

"Phineas Flynn?" The teacher asked. He got up slowly to answer.

"Yeah?"

"Did you really build that humanoid of Isabella with quantum physics model?"

"Yes."

"On a truck?"

"Yeah." He answered strengthlessly. His brain wasn't ready for argument yet.

"Can you show me the proof?"

"...No. I gave it to someone." He said. The teacher narrowed her eyes.

"No proof? You sure you didn't fake it?" said the teacher. "Lying is the worst thing in science. And I'm pretty sure you are-"

"I can confirm!" Suddenly, a student spoke. It was Charles. "I got help from him. He definitely can build it!"

"Me too!" The other girl said. "In fact, over 20 people got help from him. They are all the proofs!"

"Yeah!" said countless students. Al determined to help him. The teacher took a step back.

"Alright... Phineas, Ferb and Isabella.. You're passed. This is end of science project, and this summer. Now good luck on school."

She said then left the class. Now the project was officially over. Phineas sighed out of relief. The students gathered around him again.

"I'm really glad you guys helped me." said Phineas.

"We're not that assholes, you know." said Charles. "You deserve much more. Thanks."

"Wanna go out for Ice cream?" A girl suggested.

"I'd love to," Phineas turned around, and lied his head back to Isabella. "What do you think?"

"Let's go, you deserve this one." She smiled. "But I will go too."

Phineas just smiled back.

"Of course, my theory of everything."

And finally, the first-like second day ended.


	3. The Science Jam I

When the new semester starts after 104 days, many thing changes. Phineas and his friends were busy dealing all of these. For Isabella, it was even more busy from trying grab both Phineas' mind and fireside girl patches.

Today as well, though the sun hasn't even fully rose yet, she rushed to the school to grab another patch. She looked around the hallway, and no one was there. She then delightfully attached a round patch from her pocket.

"Yes! First one to arrive in school patch-"

But when she opened the door, three people were already in there. She could see the familiar redhead. Although it was great to see him, she was disappointed to disattach the patch from her clothes. Her face frowned.

"Hey Phineas..." She said with rather disappointed voice.

"Oh, hi Isabella." said Phineas, clueless. "You're pretty early."

"Speak for yourself," said Isabella. "I was going to earn 'first one to arrive in school' patch. I guess that's done for today."

"Oh, d... did we spoil it? Sorry." He scratched his head and apologized. Gosh, he was so cute when he was apologizing.

"Nevermind, I can earn it tomorrow." She said, lightly touching his shoulder. That made his smile return. "So anyways, whatcha doin' this early?"

"Oh, about that." Then he brought a flask to her. When he put a drop of blue chemical, it made flash and exploded like a small firework. Along with it, he brought some other prototype structures, and spoke proudly.

"New science teacher is coming today. So we're building the most awesome welcome gift! Baljeet also wanted to help since it helps with his school reputation."

"And you didn't invite me,"

"I didn't wanted to bother your sleep." Phineas replied. "But since you're already here, I think you can help!"

"I'd absolutely love to!" Then she held her own tool as well.

They made out machines and chemicals with incredible speed, and moved them to the science class. Isabella's personal favorite was the pinkish firework and unicorn anatomy model. While Phineas liked the hyper chemical reaction boosting ray, Ferb liked hologram projector, and Baljeet liked escape pod for safety reason.

Everything was ready. Phineas' eyes never shined brightly than today. (altough she hated to admit that it was even more shiny than when he met her) But anyways, they finished and high fived. The bell rang, so they returned to class.

Unfortunately science was on second class, so they had to wait an hour. Phineas couldn't stand still because of all these excitements. When the bell finally rang again and break started, they sprung to the science clasroom.

They walked as fast as they could, since they obeyed the no running in the hallway rule. But on their way, they heard some familiar explosion noise..?

Students were coming out of the science class. Maybe they had a class before. Wait, what if they touched something? Isabella worried a bit. Coming close, they could hear two people arguing as well.

Phineas opened the door. And as they worried, there was a flask fell down on thr floor, already launched its firework. A student was near it, and the new teacher as well.

New teacher wore white lab coat and glasses. But right now, he seemed like he was in a mood to be welcomed.

"I swear, I accidentally just flipped it over. I don't even know who did this."

"Should I tell you about lab safety all over again?" The teacher spoke with quite a temper. The student was unfairly getting scolded. Phineas stepped up to him.

"Um... Excuse me teacher. It was us who planned it."

Then the teacher turned around, so quickly that it felt like a cartoon. His not-so-kind face was looking directly at Phineas.

"What?"

"We made it as a welcome gift. It's a firework chemical, it sends firework when given enough force!"

"You built it?" His voice was half curious, half heavy. But Phineas didn't seem to mind, and continued.

"Yeah, and the other things too. We were planning it surprise, but I guess we have to show them now. Ferb?"

Then Ferb, Isabella, and Baljeet all showed their works.

"We built them as a welcome gift for you!" He shouted, and surfed through inventions. "Behold, the hyper chemical reaction booster, hologram projector, firework chemical with all colors, and finally, the escape pod! Multi uses."

The teacher just gazed at them for a moment. Phineas came by him again and spoke.

"We tried our best to impress you. Still, it's open for criticism if you like."

He looked up at the teacher with dreamy face. After gazing for a while, the teacher's face finally changed. However, it didn't look very friendly.

"Criticism?" The teacher opened his mouth with quite serious voice. "Do you guys even know what is most important thing in science?"

"Uh... fun?"

"Safety, idiot!" He shouted directly at him. "Do you know how dangerous this can be? And doing such a thing without anyone's permission? What if one of you were seriously hurt? Then would you be still here to proudly present it?!"

"But teacher, we even wore safety caps-"

"I don't wanna hear that! Everything should be checked first in science class, or there can be extreme danger!" He continued to mutter harsh words. "Like-, well, what if that giant laser hit somebody?!"

"It... won't have any effect on humans..."

Phineas replied with crippling voice. He felt like he shrunk down to a size of mouse. Everything was black, except his idol who was now crushing him with words.

"I warn you for the final time, if you build anything like this without permission ever again, you'll be prohibited from entering the class forever. Understand?!"

"Yes sir..." He spoke with almost dead voice.

"I can't hear it!"

"I do!" Phineas shouted while looking on the floor. Then he slowly walked away.

Isabella just realized the classmates were all here. The break was over. And they watched all of this. Another thing she realized, that she remained dumb this whole time. Overwhelmed by the teacher, she couldn't say anything to defend her loved one! So did Baljeet and Ferb too.

"What are you guys doing? Go to your seat!" The teacher spoke. Then everyone finally got their mind and went to their seat. Isabella went to hers as well, next to Phineas who was already sitting there strengthlessly. The teacher began to speak.

"Let him be the example. As the first day of science, we will learn everything about lab safety. And how doing something like that boy- God, what was your name?"

"Phineas." He answered silently.

"Phineas! And how doing something like Phineas could be extremely dangerous."

Some classmates chuckled. But they were soon silenced by teacher, and he started his lecture. Phineas was still looking on the floor, not saying a word. Concerned, Isabella whispered to him.

"Hey Phineas, are you okay?"

He didn't speak.

"I'm sorry you took all the blame. I should have said that I was faulty too."

"No. I'm the one who made these all ideas. He's right..."

"But-" Before she could say anything, he bumped his head onto the desk. She tried to speak up with him, but he never answered.

\--

The class was finally over. It was kinda boring, actually. Well, what could they expect from a guy that trempled Phineas' dreams. It was obvious that they couldn't be able to have fun on science class ever again.

Phineas was the first one to head out, still not raising his head. He was neither smiling nor frowning, he just looked bland. And that was quite rare for such an enthusiastic boy.

Isabella tried to catch up with him, but he ignored her and just headed to the restroom. So Isabella decided to wait in the classroom, thinking how to deal with this situation.

As far as she knew, Science teacher was one of Phineas' biggest idol and mentor. She could remember it clearly because the last science teacher got so well with him. So well that Isabella actually worried Phineas would have crush on the teacher instead of her.

But eventually she moved to other school. And this teacher, who was supposed to be his next mentor, just crushed his dreams down to atoms. It's obvious he's very upset now.

Then how was she gonna solve it? This was the hard question. Most people didn't know, but Phineas was excellent in hiding feelings. Of course most of the time people nice to him and he had nothing to hide other than happiness. But when bad thing happened, he always tried to contain it inside him.

Like when he had a cut on his arm from the building accident. She couldn't even see it until the redhead accidently turned around. She bandaged him and worried him, but all he said was 'I'm fine.'

And now he's not even saying that. She really needed some way to cheer him up.

Just then, Phineas came again and sat next to her. He opened his notebook and started drawing random things, only to erase after a short while.

Isabella looked at him. He was still looking bland. And there were salty spots under his eyes. 'Wait, what?' Her concern skyrocketed, as her face darkened as well.

"Phineas, did you cry?" asked Isabella, with very serious face.

"C...Cry? Of course I didn't," stuttered Phineas, quickly wiping his eyes. "I'm... fine. Don't worry."

Then her patience ran out.

"No, you're not!" Isabella shouted. Her mind started burning. "That science teacher clearly abused you. He tried to crush our dream! We should rightfully protest him and be able to build things again!"

"But, Isabella-"

"Being older does not mean he's always right. Do you want to build things or not?"

"I... do."

"Do you want to have fun in science class?"

"I do."

"Then we are right! We should go now, to get our rights back!"

Isabella ended the speech. It was loud enough for other students to listen. Everyone was silent, as one of the bravest girl was shouting. Then one broke the silence.

"Perhaps it's best to have allies first, considering the power the teacher has." It was Ferb.

Isabella thought again and said. "Alright, then who wants to be us?"

No one raised a hand. Maybe they were afraid of the teacher, or the grades.

"Seriously, no one is to help my poor Phineas?"

Then a boy spoke. "Eh, maybe go ask home economics teacher. She seems to like his inventions."

"Okay then, cool! We can use a teacher against teacher." Isabella spoke, then pulled Phineas' hand. "Come on, let's fix these things!"

Phineas, though his mind hasn't settled yet, decided to follow her.

\--

_Cue building music here!_

The persuasion was successful. Hearing that Phineas might not build anything anymore, and seeing little Phineas' sad look, Home Economics teacher immediately supported him. And she signed the paper, which Isabella wrote for their right to build inventions. She got couple of signs from students too.

Isabella, Phineas and Ferb gathered the papers, and headed to the science classroom.

"It's going well!" Isabella cheered next to Phineas. "Now all we have to do is confronting teacher and handing these."

But hearing the word 'confront', his face immediately darkened again. He held Isabella's hand, which she gratefully accepted. Then he subtlely spoke while looking at her.

"Isabella?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really have to do all these... for me? I, I mean... he's stubborn. You can get punished. I don't want you get punished."

"No, Phineas... why do you always think about others?" She replied. "I take care of myself. But you, need help now. Building inventions is your dream, right?"

"Right."

"We're going to save your dream. Maybe one day you will save mine. But now, let's focus on this incoming problem. Okay?"

"Okay. I'm ready." Phineas gulped for a moment, and spoke up. The science classroom was right in front of them.

This was today's last chance, or they had to wait till tomorrow. And there was no tomorrow in Phineas' dictionary. They breathed themselves, and opened the door. Again, the three just stepped in the classroom.

Then they could see the teacher, again.


End file.
